My Violet Eyes
by AndYouLoveHer
Summary: Edward goes camping with the guys. While taking photos his lense capture Iz, a beautiful fairy. Edward has to save the day to win her heart. Enchanted forest, witches and wizards. Includes some good ol physical lovin.


ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST

Title: My Violet Eyes

Author: AndYouLoveHer

Rating: M

POV: Edward

Word Count: 6174

Summary: Edward goes camping with the guys. While taking photos his lense capture Iz, a beautiful fairy. Edward has to save the day to win her heart. Enchanted forest, witches and wizards. Includes some good ol physical lovin.

This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_a_Twilight/72145/

Entries accepted until 8/20/09

Voting begins 8/22/09

A/N: I want to thank my best friend and Beta Letmesign1901 for editing. Also Everwondering for being amazing. And also props to Oxymoronic8, and the other girls that had so much encouragement for me in this!! Please and enjoy, and review! I need all the feedback I can get! good luck to the rest of the entries!!!

--------------------

Once upon a time....

I rolled over to smack the alarm clock sounding on my night stand; rubbed my eyes, scratched my belly, and started to sit up.

There was essentially no light seeping through my window between the curtains. It was so unbelievably early in the morning. But I promised my brothers: Emmett and Jasper, and friend, Jake, that we would go camping this week.

I really was excited to go, but did we have to leave so disturbingly early?

Stretching my arms, I yawned._ -Sniff.- _"Mmm." I moaned out, smelling the fresh brewed coffee and sizzling eggs and bacon wafting up the stairs.

I stood up and turned to go toward my bathroom to take a shower when a little moan came from my bed.

"Shit." I whispered trying not to wake up the pile of girl in my bed next to me that was Angie Weber.

Totally forgot she stayed the night last night.

She's a bizarrely sweet girl, but extremely physically aggressive. I had a hard time telling her that things just weren't going to work out. She was all sad one minute, and the next we were having fracking breakup sex.

I sighed, and went to the shower, knowing that she would in fact get over it, and leave. She had her way with me, and I with her. That was that. Now I'm going camping with the guys. Screw girls and their perfectly soft, cleavage-filled, mountains of Lewis-and-Witties, that get me all hot and bothered.

-Insert cold shower here-

I love my camping clothes. Ripped blue jeans, flannel shirt, and hiking boots. This is comfort. And no girls to tell me I'm committing some sort of fashion felony and tear me a new one.

I followed my nose downstairs and found the guys at the bar eating breakfast with a plate waiting for me.

"Morning sunshine," Jake grinned at me in all his perky glory. "Angie left in a hurry today, only partially clothed. That must have been some make-up sex, Eddie."

"Try break-up sex, Jake-y." I punched him in the shoulder and sat down to eat.

He snickered and shot back, "Hot damn, Edward, you sure know how to work the ladies. What's it gonna take to settle King Climax down?"

"A sparkly sexed out fairy princess bathed in brown sugar." Emmett guffawed, "In other words, she doesn't exist." Gotta love how proud he gets of himself when he makes a funny.

Jasper took our plates and yelled at us to get our gear in the Jeep.

Once the four of us were in the car and on the way to the deep woods of Washington, we cranked up the music, and rolled down all the windows. It was guy time; we were letting loose, and Zeppelin was the best way to do it.

We lived in the heart of Seattle, so we had a little bit of a drive. It wasn't bad though, to get time to just relax and shoot pictures of the scenery as we drove by. Emmett was driving with Jake in shotgun; while Jasper and I hung out in the back. Jazz and I were twins; not identical, but twins none the less.

We didn't have much in common, but we depended on each other. He was essentially my best friend. All these guys were. I was content being a bachelor.

I lived for my photography, and the occasional one night stand.

Angie had lasted a good, solid three months before previously stated break-up sex ensued. That was some sort of record.

"Ten minutes ladies!" Emmett bellowed from the front seat.

I started to put my camera away so I was prepared to unload everything, while Jasper closed his book and stashed it in his backpack.

Apparently Jake had fallen asleep and was finally waking up. He turned to look back at Jasper and I smiling. "My new pillow is like fracking magic. I slept like a little baby."

There were snickers coming from Emmett until he couldn't hold it in any longer and full on belly laughed. "Corduroy pillows: They're making headlines!" Again, he was so proud of himself.

The whole right side of Jakes face was striped from his cord pillow he was ever so content with.

We all started laughing and was met with a "Shut the fuck up guys...." followed by a -grumble, grumble, grumble.- All the while he was looking in the mirror trying to smooth out the lines on his face. It was a priceless moment.

Emmett parked the car and we began to unload.

Once our tents were successfully in the upright position, Emmett went straight for the food, Jake went straight for his guitar, and Jasper reopened his book.

I on the other hand, took my camera back out with intentions of 'exploring' like I was fucking five again. But dammit, I had a camera as an excuse this time, and planned to go home with fucktabulous photos. That's all I'm saying.

The guys mumbled some asinine shit to me as I walked away, snapping a shot every few feet. Everything here was beautiful. This was God's country. And He made it well. The man upstairs is an artist, let me tell you.

I walked for miles upon miles. Everything was lush and green. Flowers were blooming, and I had a tendency to stray off the path. No matter where I was though, I felt at peace. Like there was someone there with me, watching over me. I was protected.

I was ridiculous.

I rolled my eyes at my own train of thought and continued snapping photographs when something shiny caught my eye, and I tripped right as the flash went off.

Then the tree giggled at me. No shit, I know what I'm saying. Or maybe I hit my big head on some invisible thing. Who the hell knows. But something giggled at me.

I high tailed it around looking. Nothing. Nothing but trees. What was I expecting?

Then I heard it again. Giggle. Something tickled my ear. I started flailing like a little girl who was shooing a dagnabbit bee away.

My face was turning eight shades of embarrassed/angry, and I stomped my foot.

Ya, the fucktard in me stomped my size 11 foot like a petulant child.

Just when I started to pout, I caught the sight of something, and started to shift my gaze upward, following the tiny feet that were moving in mid air.

My eyes traveled up the body before me, stopping briefly at the wings that were delicately fluttering on this 4'11' woman in front of me.

Well that's just ironic. I blinked, and cleared my throat with chuckle, "Any chance you bathe in brown sugar?"

There was a quizzical look to follow, and when she didn't disappear out of what I had assumed was my imagination, I pinched myself, hearing another fit of giggles in response.

Shit, I'm definitely awake. Either that, or the whole pinching yourself thing really doesn't actually work. Who ever thought of that anyways?

I blinked, probably a couple hundred times before I cleared my throat.

-Snap-

I shot a photo of her. She was, by far, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Long, flowing, curly hair that was the color of mahogany; pink cheeks and pouty lips. Her whole body sparkled in unknown hues of pink and blue. She wore a garment of stray pieces of fabric that seemed to dance around her body, alive with her curves and twisting in angles that only further enhanced her perfect shape. It was light and airy, like fresh air in a meadow of freesia. Twisting down her limbs were patterns of vines, leaves and blossoms I didn't recognized, but ached to touch. Her feet were bare, and she wiggled her toes to a beat heard only by her. But I craved to engulf the music of her soul in a way that would satisfy every hunger I would ever have from this day forward. The sustenance of her giggle swam into the inner tormented depths of my being that I hadn't realized were lonely and pained.

She broke my trance with another giggle, biting her lip.

All the same, my world crashed into my life-sustaining organ with a force of need, desire, and understanding when I finally looked into the plash of her irises. A violet expanse swallowed me whole until I felt a tiny finger under my chin and my teeth clamped together. I hadn't realized I was gaping, open-mouthed, catching flies, until my tongue roamed my desert mouth.

She was still hovering directly in front of me, but now both her hands were cupping my cheeks and she started to speak to me. I had to shake my head rapidly to regain control of the situation and she laughed at me and spoke again. "What do they call you?"

"Call me? Oh uh, like, my name? Right. I'm Edward Cullen."

Her teeth sparkled in her open mouthed grin. "Edwardcullen, is that all one name?"

She was cute and confused! "Well yes, er, no, just Edward I guess"

"Edward, you guess? One should know their own name, should they not?"

"Edward." I turned bright red as she winked at me. The little thing was playing me! "And you must be Tinkerbell I take it?"

Her tiny hand pinched my nose and she huffed. "Must we ALL be Tinkerbell now?!? Do I look like Tink? Do you think you can clap your hands and magically make everything all better? And beyond all that, do I look like someone who would be caught flying around in a green frock? I think not. By human standards my name would translate to Isabella, however they usually just call me Iz around here."

Open-mouthed and wide-eyed she released my nose so that I could breathe through it. After scrunching my face a few times to regain feeling in my schnozzola, I felt my mouth slowly curve up on its own volition. Her wit and banter had imprisoned my heart to a lifelong sentence. This was it. I was done in. Stick a fork in me, I am done.

"Edwardcullen, you silly man. You are a rather scrumptious creature. Dare I ask if I can keep you?"

Was she serious? I contemplated the idea of somehow being with her. Though I'm not sure how such things went down. I'm not even entirely sure as to why I was accepting her existence so freely and fully without any further question. I pinched myself again.

"Oh would you just stop that? I am real. You are real. You are awake. You are not dreaming. Now you must come with me before I get caught." That's when her tiny figure of ultimate perfection started to flitter away from me. So I started to run after her.

"But, but, but.. you're a.. uh...." Man how long had we been running? And why did I never think to stay in better shape before this camping trip? Shit on a hot tin roof.

"Yes I am. Edwardcullen I am a fairy. I wear pastels and I glisten, and I fly around all day with my long curls and I have fairy dust, all that jazz, but I am not Tinkerbell." She immediately halted facing toward me.

"No, no ma'am." She could shut me up faster than any woman ever could. I was enthralled by her very presence. Captivated by her voice. Enchanted by her piercing violet eyes. Everything about her had me at an eternal stand-still, lock-down. She was the one, there was no-one else that ever could be. She wasn't even human.

"I was meaning to ask you though, could you maybe walk, so I don't have to run? And then, perhaps, could you tell me who is going to catch us? Or what it is that we are running from? And honestly, what the hell is going on?" I intended to not take another step until she decided to walk alongside me instead of flying around like the, well, er, fairy that she was.

"Humpf, fine," she huffed, slowly gliding down to walk next to me. "If you must know, which you probably should now, this forest is enchanted. Though I would imagine you are well aware of it having met me. In any case, the witch rules us all, and let's just say, she doesn't take kindly to her "children" fancying outsiders. Or well, she doesn't much fancy outsiders in general, really. And if you must know, Edwardcullen, I really do want to keep you."

Though we were still walking, I found myself in a trance yet again, unable to truly follow anything she was telling me. "Wait? There's a witch?! That's just lovely. Fuckbucket all!" I sighed and then rubbed at my forehead. We continued walking side by side when I suddenly remembered something she had previously told me. "Hold up, Iz. Did you say you carry fairy dust?!?"

She giggled, walked in front of me, and turned to face me. Up on her tiptoes she started to run her fingers delicately along my jaw line. Needless to say, my boneless appendage lusted for her quite violently in that moment. Though, it _had_ been fully erect upon first seeing her. I shifted slightly and she giggled at me. There it was again. That damn luscious giggle that started this whole damn passion fest.

"You see, we females carry the fairy dust to get what we want. Most specifically from males. It helps them get all warm and, well, alert if you know what I mean." Her wings started going as she slowly rose to reach me face to face, kissing the tip of my nose. I tilted my head back to capture her lips with mine; they barely swept over each other before she quickly moved back. Looking down at my pants, she giggled again. "But you see Edwardcullen, I need not use my dust on you, for I clearly have no problem getting your plonker ready-set-go all by myself, with no help from my magic dust." She winked at me.

With that she slowly floated back down to earth. My face was hot as fuck and I was sweating. Her little fingers found mine, and she started to pull me along once again.

"Shit woman," I was breathless. "Okay, so uh, tell me about this witch. What do I have to do to take you home with me?"

"Her name is Suewinda Clearwater. She essentially has all the fairies in her own personal prison. We can't leave the forest. Not to mention, she is beyond creepy. She is also very old. I'm not even entirely sure how long she has been in the forest, or how long she has lived, but I do know that with her in control, our lives are rather miserable. She is going to flip her gizzard when she finds out about you, pretty boy Edwardcullen."

_Fuck_. That didn't sound awesome one bit. Though I have heard worse. You know, in old fairy tale books and what have you. Then again, I was currently living one, which I thought could never happen. In any case, I needed to respond somehow. I needed to find a way to regain her freedom, along with the rest of the forest. Though my main target was Iz.

"Well, she has to have some sort of weakness. Something that could change things? Do you know anything else about her? Her story? Beyond her being old, cranky and bossy as fuck?" I looked to her with hopeful eyes, I needed way more information if I was ever going to do anything about this situation.

Walking along with her tiny hand in mine, she was staring at her feet, which were adorned in what resembled black satin ballet slippers, but then again, what did I know? She was quiet for a long time, and to encourage her, I gave her fingers a little squeeze.

She sighed loudly, and with her eyes closed, her feet lifted off the ground and she started to fly next to me. Still holding my hand, and staying at my pace, she was humming. I started to ask her again, and she shot me a pointed look, closed her eyes again and told me, very matter-of-factly, that she was "remembering." At that, I let her be for awhile.

I could listen to her hum forever. Her voice was a pure as bells ringing in the good news. If I wasn't careful though, I would start to close my eyes and trip, catching myself and feeling like a fool. If I wasn't imagining it, she was humming an Earlimart tune. "Great Heron Gates" - the chick is humming in the background. Maybe I'm just losing my mind in her curls.

Her fingers started to wiggle, and I was jolted back into reality. The waiting game continued. Her brows started to scrunch in the middle as she was working so diligently at "remembering." It was the fracking cutest thing I believe my eyes had ever witnessed. I wished to kiss the tension away, and replace it with peace, freedom and passion.

I knew this wouldn't work, so I opted to kiss the back of her hand instead. Her teeny-weeny lips, that were actually quite pouty for her face, began to reach into a grin. Her eyes bolted open and my heart fucking stopped beating. The magnificent light that radiated from her violet irises had the whole forest aglow. I gaped, for the simple reason that I couldn't close my eyes, or move a muscle, or even breathe the slightest bit.

Her head flung back, and her body started to go limp. Luckily my body started to work at that very moment and I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Iz. Iz, Iz!! Isabella!" I was frantic, shaking her lightly and stroking her face and arms. "Isabella.... Iz... ladylove... love...?"

I could feel her shift slightly as her eyes opened again and she looked up at me. "I remembered." It came out as nothing but a whisper, "trust me?" And I did, I did trust her. With that sense of trust flowing between us, I could feel her guiding me to where we needed to go. It was like I had walked the path a thousand times. But with her in my arms, I needed no roadmap or guide, she led me. It was easy.

Approaching an open meadow-like area deep within the woods, I started to float. Had I not experienced previously stated weird stuff today, I probably would have panicked. But I knew without a doubt that she was in control. That it would be okay. We rose higher and higher until we reached a house up in the trees. It was more like a village at the treetops.

An even tinier fairy came flying towards us. She had black spiky hair and was wearing a black and silver dress shaped much like Iz's. Her eyes were piercing green, and I immediately thought of my twin brother. I wasn't entirely sure why I did, but I felt as though she could see him in my minds eye, or vice versa. Just like that, the image of Jasper disappeared and fear flooded her eyes. "What happened to her? Edwardcullen, what happened to my sister?" I set her down on what I can only assume was a bed. Though it was more like a beautiful throne of comfortable, soft goodness. And for a moment I wondered as to how she could have possibly known my name, or shot me visions of my brother, but decided to leave it be, figuring I could chalk it up to the weird and unexplained of the day.

"Um, she found me in the woods. We were talking, and walking, and then she started to tell me why she can't leave the forest. She told me about the witch, and I asked her to give me more information so I could maybe try to help you guys. Though I'm not sure what someone like me could ever do to help, but I thought maybe I could try, if I could only I could get more information. So she closed her eyes, and started to float and hum, and she told me she was "remembering" and chided me for interrupting. Then her eyes flew open and light erupted from them, showering the entire forest. That's when her body went limp and I caught her. She told me she remembered, then fell unconscious again. I didn't know what to do, but I trust her, so I somehow ended up being led here. And that's as far as I've gotten. Who are you by the way? And can you help her?" I had apparently thought it was unnecessary to breathe while telling her the events that came to pass, and by the time I was done with my little ditty, I was gasping for breath.

The fairy with black hair grinned at me, and started to stroke Isabella's face. She was singing a tune I didn't recognize, but somehow loved. Isabella stirred, licked her lips and then smiled. When she opened her eyes, she crawled up into my lap and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Edward!" I had no idea what she was talking about, but I took advantage of the moment and held her tightly, running my fingers through her beautiful, ringlet-y hair.

The other fairy just sat there cross-legged, beaming at me like I was some damn prince on a white steed, ready to sweep Iz away. And as much as I wanted to be that guy, and take her away, I had no idea how to accomplish what needed to be done. Mostly because I still had no idea what needed to be done.

Iz tilted her head up, and hovered her lips in front of mine, but never making contact. I could feel my lips buzzing with anticipation.

"Edward, this is my sister, Ice. She something of a vision, is she not? That and she gets visions. She knows who you are, what happened, and what's going to go down. She also knows that you are going to be our savior, Edwardcullen. Stop doubting your hero status, and have a little faith. Plus, like I told you, I remembered. My brain locks things up good and tight for me. It's a bit of a protective nature, I suppose. But when I need the information again, it really takes a lot out of me. Ice is always able to help me out of my funk." She was glowing. Her eyes and skin were radiating the glee I could tell she felt.

No pressure, Cullen. None at all.

Ice cleared her throat and Iz and I both looked at her. "Edward, you need not worry. Everything will be fine."

Then my ladylove started to speak to me. I felt as though they were playing ping pong with my eyes as I had to dart between them. "You see Edward, Suewinda used to have a man in her life. A powerful wizard. He was a very good man. He went by the name Harry, which was ironic because he was bald as a cue ball!" Her and Ice giggled at her joke. She was so radiantly cute, and beautiful, and spectacular. I sighed. "Anyway... I remember how happy things were when they were together. But he was banned from the forest by Suewinda's father. Very complicated mess. In any case, her father is passed, but Harry has never returned. No one really knows why, but if you can find him, and reunite them... perhaps... happiness will return to the forest, and Suewinda will no longer be the dark, controlling witch that she has become. It's up to you, Edwardcullen. But I have faith in you, sir. You warm my heart."

And she warmed me entirely. As cliché as it sounded, she was my Juliet, and she whetted my appetite for pure, unadulterated love.

Ice grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. She started to tremble, and in turn, I started to shake. All these images started to fly through my head. Bits and pieces of trees, of water, and a cabin. I could feel my eyelids flutter, and my teeth started to chatter. I could feel Iz's soft hands stroking my arms and my face, keeping me from exploding, or so it felt.

Then I saw the face of a man. He sat alone, with a blank stare on his face. And images of pained and wretched looking woman stormed in. I could only imagine this was Suewinda and Harry I was seeing.

"Pay attention Edward. Pay very close attention to everything you see, my baby." Iz was encouraging me, cheering me on, and though my whole body was trembling, and the images were flying at rapid speed, I was able to pick out little things about locations. There was a long path, surrounded on either side with weeping willows and pink and purple wild flowers. As it crept on, there were rocks starting to line the path toward a log cabin. Behind the cabin was a stream. I saw a hammock and a shed. There was also a randomly placed garden gnome amongst tall grass.

I felt Ice's grip strengthen, then she released my hand and I felt like I was having a seizure. Iz's hands held my face firmly on either side, and I started to feel less "electrocution" and more calm. I opened my eyes and her face was five inches from mine, eyes boring into my soul. I felt all the air leave my body as I started to spout off information even I didn't know I could have.

The girls just sat there smiling at me, then they were wiggling about clapping their hands. Then I was flying. I was fucking flying. With one girl on either side of me.

I was released upon landing near a small path. They informed me that they could go no further and that the rest was up to me. I could feel my heart race and my palms get all sweaty and shit. I felt like a fool. All I had to do was convince this old wizard to come home, right? How hard could that be? I mean, as far as I could tell, it's not like he had _wanted _to leave in the first place. He had loved Suewinda. He had been banned from the forest. So why should this be difficult?

Well, I could think of a few reasons. It had been who knows how long, and she hadn't gone looking for him. He could have gotten over her. He's also a wizard, who doesn't know me, and has no reason to trust me, and could probably obliterate me with just a twitch of his nose or some shit. Or maybe I'm getting my myths mixed up. In any case it didn't really matter because I knew this was dangerous either way. Magic was some scary shit.

Ice and Iz could sense my hesitation, and with that, Ice flew away with a quick, "You are both so enamored with each other that you best get some meshing done real quick like while I take a stroll around." She giggled and took off.

Iz immediately had me pinned to a tree, under the branches of a weeping willow. We were relatively hidden in this secluded paradise. She was remarkably strong for such a small creature. Though, I never should have assumed otherwise. She surprised and delighted me over and over again in such a short amount of time. Yet, I was convinced that even if we spent eternity together, I would be charmed every day to come. She would never cease to amaze me.

I must tell you I was digging her ability to fly, because within seconds her knees were on either side of my waist, straddling me. She was kissing my nose, and my eyelids. It was killing me.

"Iz...." Whining always seemed to win.

I was right. Her lips hit mine with an urgency that her tongue even overpowered. In it dove, and every inch of my skin was on fire. I never knew bliss until this very moment. I was on the brink of coming with just a fucking kiss. Or so it seemed. Her little fairy dust must be leaking on me tenfold, even though she said I didn't need it. Time was slowing down for our much needed embrace. My senses were heightened. I could feel the hot blood coursing through my veins. Every touch ignited desires in me that I never knew I had.

Hands were tugging at my shirt and running up and down my sides. Before I knew it, she was removing my clothes and trailing light nibbles over my exposed torso.

She moved my hand up to her shoulder and unpinned a piece of fabric. Handing me that piece, she slowly started to spin, unraveling her intricate dress.

I didn't move, I don't even think I breathed as I watched her gradually expose a sight that no one was ever good enough to see. But she was excited to show me. Her lids were heavy, and her teeth chewed at her bottom lip. Her hands were above her head as she lithely flew in tiny circles. It was in slow motion, and it was burning deep within me.

When the last ounce of fabric fell from her pristine flesh, I was so overpowered with emotions. I fucking grinned like a kindergartner getting the fattest ice cream cone ever.

With her arms still above her head, she arched her back and stretched out her long torso. I dropped the cloth that used to be a dress and slowly unbuttoned my pants.

She smiled and came to me, and we moved to the ground, now covered in fabric. She was brilliant. Her dress had become our "bed", and I knew I would never understand it. She ghosted over the top of me. Sending chills everywhere. Again, I definitely dug the whole flying thing.

Slowly lowering herself on top of me, she positioned herself so that I was right at her entrance. She lingered there, teasing me. Her breathing was quickened and my heart was racing and I gripped the fabric underneath me. She was licking and nipping at my chest and my head was flailing back and forth.

With that, I thrust upward and into her, hearing her gasp as she pushed down onto me with all her weight. Her lips collided with mine and she was riding me rather aggressively for such a small girl. Tongues exploring one another's. Then she was sucking on my neck, rocking back and forth and up and down.

I stroked her back, and felt the depths of her quivering and tightening around me. I threw my head back screaming, "Isabella!.... I ... uhnnn... baby....."

She giggled and nibbled on my earlobe, "Yes, Edward, what is it?"

"I, ... fuck... I. Shit woman, you are good. I fucking love you. Be my forever." With that we both crashed and cascaded into oblivion. I felt my eyes ghost over as everything within me released, crashing into her.

Looking up into my eyes, she bit her lip and smiled beautifully. I was immersed in the moment, sweating, and shaking, and ready.

"Edward, you have to save us first. Then I can be all yours. Forever, and ever. So I can live with you, and amongst your people. And so I can marry you like humans do. And have many children with you."

The idea of being a one woman man with kids had never appealed to me, until today, this moment, as I felt like a millionaire hitting the jackpot.

Our worlds collided.

We kissed once again. And I got up to put my clothes on. She had her dress wrapped all the way up around her perfectly before I even had a chance to get my pants pulled up. That was a shame.

I was more determined than ever to get the job done. I felt like Bond, and if I succeeded, I would get the girl in the end. Bond always got the girl, lucky bastard.

My beauty grabbed my shirt for me, and helped me into it. Hugging me, she told me she believed in me, and my heart swelled with pride. I never knew my ego had room to grow, but here I was, feeling bigger than ever. I was a fat head. I was in love.

I let her go then. Knowing what I had to do, I strutted along the path toward the cabin. There had to of been a bit of a hop in my step, because I was flying high!

The soundtrack of life kicked in, and I was hearing Hall & Oates "You Make My Dreams Come True." I chuckled to myself, shaking my hips a little as I went.

I could see the cabin now. It was officially in view, and my heart started racing. I could feel beads of sweat developing on my forehead. In fact, I was getting a headache because my face was so tense. I gave myself a little smack, and remembered how much my lady believed in me, and what I would gain if I came out a winner in the end.

So I walked straight up to the door, and knocked. I had bliss for courage. Cloud 9 had kicked back in and that was that! Now I just had to wait for this Harry guy to open his door.

I stood there. No answer. I knocked again. Waited. No answer. I kept knocking until finally a man slowly opened the door. He was wearing pajamas, big furry bunny slippers, and had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. The rings around his eyes told me he hadn't slept much, probably for a long while. And to top it all off, the man was rank.

"Whhhatt.. do you... want," he slurred in a really gruff voice.

Well, this is the great wizard? What the hell had I been worried about?

"Um, sir? Are you the great Harry Clearwater?" He hemmed and hawed and nodded his head. "Well, sir. My name is Edward Cullen. I want to help you."

"Help me with what kid? I'm not helpable." He turned to walk into the cabin and I followed him.

"Well sir, I would like to encourage you to come back to the forest. I am convinced that Suewinda miss you greatly, and you would be doing a great deal of help to the forest if you came back and made her happy. Plus, from the looks of things, I think you could use a pick-me-up, and I'm willing to bet Suewinda would be just what it would take." I crossed my fingers behind my back.

He grunted, "I'm not allowed there anymore kid. Why do you think I'm not there?"

Finally, a crack in the wall. Perhaps this would be what it would take. I smiled and calmly stated, "Sir, her father is long passed. You are free to return. And you must! I mean shit, your woman has gone batshit nutty on the creatures of the forest. She has gone dark sir; she needs you to pull her back out. Please come back."

I had never witnessed a man light up before. Shit started floating. I guess that's a wizard for you. I looked around the room curiously. He was on his knees, shaking. I had to put an end to the madness. "Harry, I think you need to take a shower, maybe brush your teeth, and put some pants on. We will get some flowers from the path on the way. And you are going to sweep your lady off of her feet."

That was that. It was so easy! Some hero I was. Oh well. I would get to be with Iz forever. What more could I ask for?

Harry quickly, (magically really), got ready, and we headed to the forest.

Once there, he was reunited with Suewinda. Though they were skeptical at first, they hit it off in the end.

The dynamic of the forest changed dramatically within minutes. Everything grew lighter, and the restrictions were eliminated for the fairies and other creatures.

Iz flew to me and wrapped herself around me, beaming. I took her and her friends back to the campsite with me, where Ice met my brother Jasper. And Iz's other friends, Rosa, and Leah got friendly with Emmett and Jake.

I held my girl in my arms, and saw my future in her eyes. I knew from that moment on that happily ever after was our icing on the cake.


End file.
